Getting Over Treize
by icie1
Summary: Kind of a songfic for "Lucky for you(tonight I'm just me)". Ummm Treize is bad and breaks all the g-boy's hearts...they deal.


gettingovertreize

I don't own the song or the gboys. I seem to be on a country music kick. I hate country music...oi...The idea came to my while I was watching the music video...the numbers made me think of gundam wing!!  
  
  
The five gundam boys and Zechs sat in a cafe. Treize had been with each of them and had broken their hearts. As they sat in the cafe they tried to get over Treize in their own fashion.  
  


_Pilot 4 just cries a river a minute!_  


  
Trowa and Quatre sat at a table together. Trowa hugged Quatre tighter murmuring sot words of comfort and various ways he would like to kill Treize.  
  


_Pilot 3 wants to beat him up and drown him in it!_ (Because he made Quatre cry!)  


  
  
As Quatre sobs Trowa glares fiercely at anyone who passes by or looks at them. Trowa whispered a particular way to kill Treize into Quatre's ear, making the blonde boy laugh softly and snuggle closer against Trowa's chest.  
  


_Pilot 9 wants to say "So long!" bygones!_  


  
Zechs sat calmly drinking his coffee with Wufei. He sighed thinking of Treize.   
  
'You told me you loved me the most.' Zechs thought sadly to himself. 'You jerk!'  
  
He glanced across the table at Wufei who was polishing his sword.  
  


_Pilot 2 wants to do things that'l make you blush!_  


  
Duo danced provocatively on the table playing with a riding crop and a pair of handcuffs. He was dressed in a pair of tight, hip hugging leather pants and a mesh tank top. He licked his lips seductively as he caught Heero's eye.  
  


_Pilot 5 would kill the pretty car that you love so much!_  


  
Wufei smiled at his sword imagining himself taking it and cutting Treize's bright red convertible to pieces. His smile widened as he imagined Treize's shocked look as he sees his baby after Wufei killed it. He laughed quietly. Zechs looked at Wufei strangely, then shook his head.  
  


_And nobody wants to mess with Pilot 1!!  
_

  
Heero sat at a table by himself glowering and sending heated glances in Duos direction, that Duo was happily returning. Duo jumped off his table and sauntered over to Heero, who grabbed him and kissed him hard. Duo returned the kiss passionately.  
It was just at that moment that Treize chose to walk into the cafe. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his former lovers. One had a sword and a gleam in his eye that made Treize take a step back. One sat looking calm, but his eyes burned with anger. Two sat hugging each other, while one of them glared at passerbies, and two were in the midst of a hot makeout session under a table. Treize gulped and turned to face the door and found himself face to face with Lady Une.   
  
'Shit!' He thought frantically. 'She must have found out about my "adventures" while she was gone!'  
  
Une smiled in a way that Treize didn't like at all.   
  
"Darling," she began. "Noin told me something that happened while I was gone."  
She glanced around the booth.  
  
"It seems that you recently broke up with Zechs."  
  
Treize opened his mouth to speak but Une interrupted him.  
  
"And I told her that was impossible because you're dating me. But she said that last night Zechs called her in tears and said that his heart had been broken by Treize who apparently found Wufei more appealing."  
  
Treize was making gurgling noises.  
  
"Well, I called Zechs and consoled him as best I could. The poor man. I found out at that time that you left Poor Wufei for someone more blonde."  
  
Une smiled again.   
  
"It seems that you've been quite a heartbreaker, dear." She turned to go. "Oh, by the way, I'm leaving you for someone a little more exciting!"  
  
She waved as she walked out the door, Treize watched as she climbed onto the back of a motorcycle behind Noin. Treize sighed rubbing his forehead.   
  
"What a day." He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to find six angry faces, a sword, and a gun pointed at him. He gave a weak smile.  
  
Umm...Hello, boys..."  
  
....and everyone, minus Treize, lived happily every after!!  
  
  



End file.
